


Fixation

by ren (renegadewriter)



Series: The Paratrooper and the Samurai [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cade gets No Respect, Crosshairs is Evil, Drift Has An Obsession, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift has an obsession with Crosshairs' lips. Based on the prompt: Cheiloproclitic. Definition inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cheiloproclitic  
> Definition: (adj.) being attracted to a person's lips or mouth

Anyone that met them might be inclined to think that this would be more Crosshairs’ behavior. The mech seemed to be a walking innuendo dictionary. The things that have left the paratrooper’s vocalizer have made even Hound embarrassed. And he never failed to drive Cade crazy with his flirtatious and inappropriate behavior in front of his daughter. So yes... it would not be surprising to think Crosshairs was the sole initiator of any of their intimate moments together. 

The fact was, when they were alone, it was usually _Drift_ who made the first move. And because of one simple fact: the swords master could not get enough of Crosshairs' lips. 

It wasn’t obvious when he was out in the open and everyone could see them. That was more Crosshairs’ territory, and it was generally done to spite Cade or simply to tease Drift. Promises of future pleasure. 

Away from prying eyes and optics though... Drift was insatiable.  

It had taken two months of them being together before Hound had called and demanded Joshua Joyce to build two more hangars. One only for him, one for the bug, and the last one for Drift and Crosshairs. He was tired of telling them to knock it off in the middle of the night. And Bee was tired of driving to Shane’s just to escape their flirting and the possibility of an escalation. No one put it past Crosshairs to do something no one wanted to see in front of them. 

Not that Drift would actually let him.

The Bugatti was currently attached to the paratrooper’s lips, kissing once, then twice, then maybe alternating between the mech’s neck and cheeks, but always _always_ returning to those lips that drove him crazy. 

“Ya know samurai-” Crosshairs started, only to be cut off with another kiss. “For someone so-” Drift pecked him gently. “Calm and serious-” He kissed Crosshairs harder. “Ah think-” Another kiss fell on his lips. “Ya may have-” And another. “A bit of an-” One more. “Obsession.” 

The green mech received one last kiss before Drift drew back to look at him. They weren’t exactly laying down. Crosshairs was sitting with his back against the wall their berths had been pushed up against with Drift sitting beside him leaning into him. The green mech had his servos on the Bugatti’s hips, running his fingers up and down one of his sides. One of Drift’s servos cupped Crosshairs' cheek while the other lay flat between their bodies to provide the swords master some balance as he half hovered over the paratrooper.  

“It is the best kind of obsession.” He simply said before diving in for another kiss.  

“Yeah but-” Drift wouldn’t give him more than two seconds to get words out. “It kind of distracts-” Again and again he kissed Crosshairs’ lips. “From other-” Never in the same place though. “More fun-” The corners of his mouth, his upper lip, his lower lip. “Activities.” He bit and tugged at them or lightly nibbled on them. 

Drift stopped, only drawing back enough to meet Crosshairs’ optics.  

“Maybe. But I will never get enough Crosshairs.” He smiled, stealing another kiss. 

The paratrooper groaned, but didn’t stop Drift from kissing him again. 

 

**0000**

 

“Today I-” Drift tried to say what was on his mind but had to pause in order to cover Crosshairs’ mouth with his own, glossa exploring the paratrooper’s mouth before licking his lips. “Came across an-” Another nip at Crosshairs’ lower lip made the paratrooper gasp. “Interesting-” He moaned as their mouths met once again. “Word.” He breathed. 

They were behind Cade’s lab, the inventor had gone with Hound and Tessa to town to get some things for the fridge. Bumblebee had gone over to Shane’s, helping the younger man with some modifications for his new race car.

Drift had grabbed Crosshairs by the seams on his chest plates and crushed their mouths together as soon as everyone was out of sight. Crosshairs had let out a surprised yelp, but quickly dragged Drift to a place from where they couldn’t be seen should anyone drive down the road to the farm.

“Really?” Crosshairs seemed intrigued, panting shallowly from Drift’s attack. 

“Cheiloproclitic. Guess what that means.” The paratrooper stretched his neck, giving Drift more access.  

“Mmmm.” The green mech made a thoughtful noise, the kisses on his neck sending shivers down his spine.  

Crosshairs had to laugh as he looked up the word. He brought both servos to grab Drift’s head between them, the only way to get the mech to stop his assault on the paratrooper’s lips for a few seconds. 

“Ah have to admit that humans have a very specific vocabulary.”  

“Indeed they do.” Drift smiled tracing fingers over Crosshairs’ swollen lips. The paratrooper grinned, teasingly biting at the digit. 

“See? Ah told ya it _was_ an obsession. Ah’m flattered.” He smirked cockily. Drift simply responded by getting free from the servos restraining him and latching onto Crosshairs’ lips again. 

 

**0000**

 

“Hey Cade.” The inventor looked up, eyeing Crosshairs suspiciously as he approached the porch. “Did ya know Drift was cheiloproclitic? Definitely caught me by surprise.” The way he smiled was way too innocent and casual to be anything but a trap. Cade glared at the mech’s back, watching the paratrooper walk away toward Hound and Drift. He had no idea what that word meant, but made a mental note of finding out later.

That night, Drift was startled from leaving Crosshairs breathless once again as a scream of frustration echoed through the farm. Much to his growing confusion, Crosshairs suddenly started laughing hysterically, a gleeful and mischievous glint in his optics. Receiving no explanation for such a reaction Drift was left to wonder what that had been about. 

That and why Cade couldn’t seem to meet his optics for the next couple of days. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. Mostly cause all I could think about when I first saw this prompt was the last scene of this fic. I love torturing Cade. XD


End file.
